This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Splitter assemblies or splice devices in wire harnesses are generally used to split a single electrical conduit or wire into multiple electrical wires or combine multiple electrical wires into a single electrical wire. Often, these splitter assemblies come in the form of junction blocks that are capable of splitting two wires into four or more wires. Junction blocks contain a large number of parts and thus can require complicated assembly processes and can be very expensive. Further, junction boxes are relatively bulky and occupy significant space, presenting design challenges and packaging issues.
Additionally, electrical wire connections are often located in the vehicle's chassis and are therefore exposed to external influences such as weather, wind, moisture, and contaminants from the surrounding environment. The effect on wire connection points is that over time they can become corroded; generate increased resistance, and potentially undesired contact between the wires.